


My freedoom

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Break Up, Conversation Only, Conversations, F/M, Kissing, Love Story, M/M, Standing up for yourself, Top!Hugh Jackman, Top!Hugh Jackman (mention), kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh has to fight for his freedom, and for the man that he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My freedoom

**Author's Note:**

> this is an altarnate reality story.

\- I have to go, it’s my freedom I want  
\- What? Did I ever tied you here?  
\- I have to go Deborra, you always controlled my life.  
\- Think of the kids.  
\- Think about me. You always made me do what you wanted, tis isn’t love; you never loved me, you just liked to control me.  
\- So you are going to leave me to fuck a guy?  
\- Not just any guy, the love of my life.  
\- James is not even half of what I am.  
\- He is much more than you, and even more than I deserve.  
\- Think of the kids…what would they think about their father kissing and making love to another guy?  
\- I’ll teach them true love.  
\- And this was a lie?  
\- A lie that you created, a lie that tied me up here, a lie that made me miserable.  
\- Don’t go, I love you.  
\- Don’t lie to me again, Deborra, you don’t.  
Hugh walked out the door and in front of Deborra kissed James, and went on his way being free at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
